Oh smokes!
by RedRose65
Summary: Tim McGee has picked up a little bad habit or two that Gibbs doesn't approve of how long can he keep it hidden. Will contain spanking. Don't like don't read.
1. Chapter 1

Hi all! I hope you all enjoy this is my second spankfic none in this chapter though happy reading!

* * *

Timothy "Tim" McGee pulled up to NCIS and quickly made his way to his desk in the bullpen hoping he had made it before Gibbs did being twenty minutes late. He turned the corner and saw no Gibbs at his desk and sighed with relief until Tony spoke up from his desk "Gibbs is going to kill you probie" without looking up from his computer.

He sighed again expect in annoyance now "ow" yelped Tim when he felt a sharp pain in the back of his head he turned wearily and looked at a annoyed Gibbs. "Sorry" he muttered on reflex even though Gibbs hated apologies. Gibbs passed him and sat at his desk while asking "why are you late McGee"and moving files on his desk he hated doing desk work. Tim had thankfully thought a head and in hoping he didn't sound like he was lying said "car trouble" Gibbs looked up with a suspicious look. "Fine next time call though" he ended up saying not seeing any reason not to believe him as Tim sat at his desk and refrained from sighing again as he quickly made it look like he was working and tried to get over his feelings of guilt.

He diligently started to work trying to be as productive as possible soon falling into a rhythm. He was so focused on his work that the ringing of Gibbs phone made him jump slightly as he looked up. Gibbs answered the phone curtly while Tim and Tony looked on in curiosity wondering if it was a case.

Gibbs stood and started to walk out of the bullpen throwing over his shoulder "gear up" Tim instantly obeyed grabbing his badge and sidearm and following after the older man. Tony and Tim hit the elevator at the same time and he quickly got into the back seat of the NCIS van.

They all made it to the scene in under ten minutes "Tony pictures, Tim bag and tag" Gibbs said shortly as he went to look at the body. Tim nodded and slide on a pair of gloves as he looked at the scene trying to find evidence. He avoided looking at the body as long as possible he could handle it well enough but he wasn't sure it ever got easier. A few minutes later Ducky arrived on the scene "sorry I'm on my own today lads young Mr. Palmer is in classes right now he will thankfully come back later though" he announced in his usual happy tone as he went to James Elliot's body to do an on scene examination while telling a story.

Tim crawled on the ground trying to find physical evidence he could bag he found a few items Abby could test and figure out if need be it seemed they hadn't left any weapon evidence other than the body of course. Tim looked over the scene twice and when allowed by Ducky looked for more articles to bag if he needed to around or on the body that Ducky wouldn't be dealing with while examining James. Tim looked up when he saw a flash in his eyes and growled slightly "focused are we probie" Tony asked with a chuckle as he ignored the glare Tim was throwing him "no just doing my job properly" he shot back annoyed while he was ignored by the slightly older man.

Tim had made two rounds and was certain he had gotten everything he thought possible in the wooded area. "You two done?" Gibbs asked as he crossed the yellow tape "yes boss" they both echoed as they packed up their individual tasks.

Soon they were back at the bullpen doing research Tim's leg bouncing in agitation he jumped up quickly and announced "coffee run" looking to the two other men. Gibbs looked surprised for a second then raised an eyebrow "ok" he said his mind running two different directions with the erupt trip he wasn't acting like his normal self but knew he'd find out sooner or later. His suspicion was confirmed by the look on his eldests face who normally did the coffee runs since Tim normally liked to stay and Tony could get some fresh air.

Tim left and hopped into the elevator on his way down to the ground floor once he made it out he quickly made his way out the doors into the yard. He quickly dug into his large suit pocket and pulled out his pack of cigarettes and a lighter he put in his mouth and lit it once he was far enough away from the building. He took a long drag and released the smoke feeling slightly calmer while feeling guilty as well since he knew Gibbs would kill him if he found out.

He soon was focused on just relaxing he failed to pay attention to who was passing him and his eyes widened quickly when he caught who was looking at him with absolute surprise.

"Palmer"

* * *

I never have smoked before so I'm only going off of what I have heard or learned sorry if I get somethings wrong. Read and review.


	2. Convincing Jimmy

I hope you all enjoy chapter 2 of oh smokes. Happy reading! Oh and I don't own the characters I'm terrible at remember to put that I'll get it down eventually.

* * *

"Palmer" Tim greeted awkwardly his instincts wanting him to hide the cigarette even though he had already been caught by Palmer. "I thought you were in classes?" he ended up asking lamely "uh well I just finished today's classes and had a voicemail from Dr. Mallard saying we had a guest so I was on the way" Jimmy managed to get out without to much stumbling.

Palmer was more surprised than anything to see Tim smoking. Out of the group he just didn't seem like he would take to smoking well but he guessed people could surprise you in shocking ways. He was also surprised Gibbs hadn't gotten upset with him yet as their boss seemed to be quite protective of his team and while he wouldn't care if other people smoked he wasn't so sure about his agents Palmer thought with curiosity as he answered Tim's question.

They both stood awkwardly for a couple minutes when Jimmy said "well I guess I'll see you around NCIS" as he started to walk away "wait" Tim hollered quickly and Jimmy turned around and looked at Tim. He had hoped that if he pretended Tim wouldn't tell him that Gibbs didn't know and make him a sort of accessory he wanted to be a part of the group but Gibbs also scared the crap out of him still and didn't think he could keep a secret from the older man.

"Could you maybe keep this between the two of us maybe the others don't know and I'd kind of like to keep it that way" Tim asked the younger man who looked uneasy Jimmy bit his lip "why did you start?" Jimmy asked Tim looked surprised for a minute but realized Jimmy was more curious than anything and calmed his nerves. "It was an accident" he started off with to which Jimmy raised an eyebrow in question and asked what he was thinking "how do you accidentally start smoking" Tim gave a small smile "I was kind of drunk" he mumbled Jimmy nodded in understanding. "It was shortly after Kate died and I took it kind of hard and went out on a binge to local bars and a woman asked if I'd like a drag since I seemed interested in her cigarette and I wasn't thinking and just did" he said quickly not trying to sound flippant but wanting to get it all out.

"It kind of hurt at first but then it wasn't so bad" he admitted "I'm going to quit soon I promise just please don't tell Gibbs" he begged slightly Jimmy bit his lip "I'm terrible at keeping secrets agent McGee" Tim interrupted him "agent McGee?" he asked "you can call me Tim or McGee Palmer" he said making him shift slightly Jimmy was newer to the team and was awkward around everybody really but especially Gibbs and Tony.

Jimmy grinned slightly glad Tim was trying to make him feel part of the team or he was trying to keep him quiet he wasn't sure but he would take what he could get " ok I'm not the best but I'll uh certainly try" Jimmy stammered Tim smiled "thank you Jimmy" he said happily as he looked at the time. "Crap it's been so long I got to run for coffee real quick" he yelled as he ran opposite of Jimmy to any place that was close that sold coffee. He tossed his unfinished cigarette butt into the nearest trash can and sprayed himself with cologne lightly and chewed on a stick of gum. He would dispose of the gum before he got in the building.

Jimmy entered NCIS a couple minutes later feeling slightly nervous and nauseated. He saw the bullpen and sighed he had to cross he took a deep breath and quickly made his way to the entrance. Part way to the other end is when Tony's common new name for him drifted to his ears "hey autopsy gremlin" he turned slightly "you seen Tim on the way up here it's been awhile" he asked curiously it normally took about ten to fifteen minutes it's been twenty-three. Jimmy shook his head as he turned "sorry no" he said fastly as he ran from the room almost slamming into Gibbs coming back from autopsy "sorry" he said quickly as he darted around Gibbs "so sorry" he added as Gibbs looked on in mild surprise he knew Jimmy to be a bit squirrelly from what little he knew of the younger man but this was odd even for the med student.

Normally when Jimmy slammed into him he would go on and on about something that wasn't even relevant to the situation and apologise a lot. He had a gut feeling something was up but with no confessions or proof there was little to do but keep an eye on his lot closely including Palmer. He went into the bullpen to see Tim running in with coffee his eyes wide and breathing heavily from having run too fast or far from his guess as he was handed a black coffee. He looked at Tim closely who gulped and went back to his desk confirming Gibbs suspicion that something was going on with his youngest agent.

* * *

I just wanted to say that I don't hate or disapprove of people smoking it was just a story idea I thought of and wrote it's just fiction. Read and review.


	3. The Secrets Come Out

This will be finished after one more chapter I thought to just continue on this but decided to break it where I did. Maybe two chapters depending on how I write the last chapter. Happy Reading and I hope you enjoy chapter 3.

* * *

Gibbs sighed as he exited the elevator to autopsy after having visited Abby in her lab, ever impatient for answers. Jimmy had his back to him and he couldn't see Ducky "Duck" he sort of hollered, causing Jimmy to fling his scalpels he was cleaning in the air. Gibbs quickly grabbed Jimmy by the back of the shirt and out of the way of the flying and falling knives.

He looked at the younger man for a second to see if he hadn't actually impaled himself with one and gave an audible sigh of relief upon seeing the kid was safe. Apparently he hadn't heard him get off the elevator, to engrossed in cleaning the equipment to notice he thought as he stepped back from Jimmy. "Where's Ducky? Palmer do you guys have any answers on our guest?" he asked using the term Ducky preferred when talking about the victims. Jimmy nodded mutely while he grabbed for James papers and handed them to Gibbs. He tried not to stammer as he answered Gibbs question "Dr. Mallard's mother called in a upset fit and needed his assistants at the most possible second he had available" Gibbs looked up at that wondering if one of his oldest friend's mother was in some form of danger.

"She in trouble?" Gibbs asked him as he read through the notes Ducky must have left for him if he came looking for answers. "He said it wasn't urgent or anything. But with how she was freaking out he just wanted to get to her quickly. That's why he just left you notes, so he could go straight to her and you had answers about James" he said quickly as he bent to pick up the scalpels. "Apparently Mrs. Mallard is going through what Dr. Mallard said is a phase" Palmer explained while using Ducky's phrasing stuttering every once in awhile from jumpy nerves. Gibbs nodded and set the clipboard on the gurney top taking the notes "tell.." "ow" he got interrupted by the painful exclamation he bent down slightly to see Jimmy rubbing his head. "You alright Palmer?" he asked for all his gruff exterior he was actually quite concerned when it came to his kids getting hurt.

He got a quiet nod making Gibbs suspicious with his unjimmy like behavior. He had come to know Jimmy, for some reason Tony and him made the kid stuttery but never silent or so jumpy he gets hurt.

"Um ..well..um I'm gonna go do um.. my homework" he managed to get out as he took the scalpels with him to the office he got to share with Ducky. Gibbs was silently impressed he hadn't fallen on his face with how quick the younger man ran from the room. He shook his head and took the notes with him back up to the bullpen. He saw Tim's desk empty and Tony reemerging as he entered "coffee again" Gibbs guessed,the younger man was addicted today. Tony shook his head "said he needed to go talk to some agent" he explained as he took his seat. He was about to say more when a young redhead walked into the room and looked around for a second then looked between the two older agents. "Have you seen Tim?" he asked shyly as he looked at Tony since Gibbs reputation seemed to frighten the kid, he shook his head no.

"Why?" Gibbs ended up asking "just seeing if he was on break we could maybe go together. With so maybe people quitting anymore I'm running out of people to have break with that are closer to my age" he said with a genuine smile and a clueless laugh. Tony looked confused "you hang out with people who quit that often? Why NCIS isn't bad to work at?" Tony said with worry laced in his tone that Tim may quit. "No man smoking. I mean I was surprised at first. Saw him at the coffee shop earlier I'm heading out thought I'd invite him if he was free?" he explained "what's your name agent" Tony bit out as calmly as he could "Brian Evans" he said not realizing the hole he had dug for Tim.

"Tim's away right now I'll tell him you stopped by" he said with fake cheer seeing Gibbs go stone silent after he found out. He figured the signs lined up but without proof he couldn't go any further, but his gut was right that something was different about Tim. Brian smiled "thanks man" said the very young agent who seemed to be the same age or a year older than Jimmy as he walked away from the bullpen. Tony turned wide eyes to his boss and only father figure he had and made a quick prayer for Tim at the look he got back from the older man.

"I'll be with Abby working on the case" Tony managed out quickly as he gathered his stuff and made a beeline for Abby's lab. Gibbs breathed through his nose as he sat at his own desk and worked on reading through Ducks notes. Tim entered the bullpen twenty minutes later "I talked to an agent that gave me a different approach to look at the case and maybe get the guy that did the shooting" he said with a smile that dropped when he looked at Gibbs.

"How long you been smoking?" He asked the now frozen younger man who cursed quietly "damn it Palmer!" He said with his eyes closed " he ratted me out."

TBC

* * *

It took days of fighting myself before I decided on a way that I liked it. I hope you do to. R&R


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4! It does have spanking in his chapter if that upsets or offends you I'd recommend you not read this chapter. My longest chapter yet. Happy Reading.

* * *

Gibbs laid down on his couch as he calmed down, Jimmy and Tim for their part were staying very quiet upstairs. On the drive home it had been awkward to say the least Jimmy looked like he was going to be sick and Tim had gotten so distant it concerned Gibbs.

Gibbs needed answers from him on why he even started smoking in the first place. He had called Duck to find out what he should do about Palmer, because unfortunately for Jimmy he had two bosses\mentors he looked up to and Gibbs didn't want to step on Ducky's toes. Turns out Ducky was loving the idea of just being 'uncle' Ducky to young Palmer since he could tell him childhood or youth stories and still get upset about his grades since he was teaching everything he could about his job. Gibbs had actually managed to get a laugh out of that since he couldn't really blame the man.

Now he had a possible new kid he still needed to talk to, once he managed to get his temper under control without the help of his boat since he still needed to get materials for a new one. "Timothy McGee down here now" he hollered up the stairs and heard a thud his eyebrows went up "what was that?" he added as his middle son walked down the stairs "Jimmy was on the edge of his bed when you hollered and fell he's ok" he said as he kept his eyes downcast.

Gibbs ignored it for now and went to the living room and pointed to the couch to which Tim followed the silent order. "Alright let's talk for now. What's with the smoking Tim? As if Ducky doesn't give enough health lectures you found another because he is I think more pissed than I am" he said just wanting to know why, Tim never really did to many out of personality things without a reason behind them.

"It's my fault really I just" Tim's eyes welled with unshed tears "I couldn't I Kate died Gibbs and I just feel I wasn't even there I mean if I had been...uh" he finished off with no control of his feelings at the moment "Tim if you had been there you could also be dead. He killed Kate in cold blood I can't lose you too" he said "bad enough Tony had been there. If I'm a hundred percent honest I'm glad you weren't there to see kate die" he said letting his emotions out now because that was most important to get Tim to see he is important to him and wanted him to stay healthy and alive. "Plus it's not your fault at all Tim their was nothing you could do you didn't pull the trigger Tim someone else took kate from us" he said as he ran a hand through the younger man's hair.

When emotions were high he didn't care about being affectionate his less affectionate side ran out the window when his kids were hurting. Tim was silently crying now thinking about kate brought the whole thing back "a night or so after Katie's funeral I couldn't take it I went to the closest bar and got rip roaring drunk. I called a taxi so I wasn't drinking and driving" he said which Gibbs was thankful for "but I met this woman who was drag smoking and from what I could remember she said if I wanted a drag to take one so I did" he was looking up at Gibbs as he recalled the first time he started smoking. "To be honest it was quite painful at first I wasn't expecting that at all. Than as I kept pulling drags it became a dull pain but manageable and it felt good then it just didn't hurt" he said with a sniffle "the woman was very generous with her cigarettes" he added as he looked at the floor.

From the sounds of it Tim felt or still did feel guilty about kate and sort of picked up a habit he wasn't too fond of and reminded him of a story about his youth. "Now how did Jimmy get involved?" He asked curiously about his soon to be youngest. "And don't say it's your fault he made his choice" he said quickly when he saw the look on the kid's face he slumped against the couch in defeat "he was coming back from classes when he caught me on a coffee smoke run and I kind of asked him to keep it a secret" he said feeling slightly bad.

Gibbs sighed sounded like classic new kid trying to get approval from the other kids. Tim looked at Gibbs "I kind of told him everything and about what could happen and that he didn't have to that their were other ways I just can you finish me second he's really scared" he begged for the younger man. "This one time I will let you make a decision after that no more" he informed Tim who gave off a sad smile and nod as he headed up the stairs. Jimmy came barreling down the steps just seconds away from landing on his face if he had been clumsier. Before Gibbs could say or do anything Jimmy sat on the couch making Gibbs wonder how much Tim told the young kid. "Alright…" he never got any further ""agent sir Gibbs ..I. Tim told me that if I ...wanted to be apart of the family that I could accept punishment and he told me the types and I want to be a part of the family the team so bad and I feel so bad i'm terrible at lying even by not saying anything" he rambled on Gibbs opened his mouth again "he said I don't have to but I just… ugh" he trailed off with a frustrated growl and put his head into the couch.

"You done?" Gibbs asked he saw Jimmy's head shake yes "eyes up James Palmer" Gibbs said sternly who instantly bounced back up and looked at Gibbs. Gibbs blinked for a second the kid had so much damn energy. "I'll take whatever Tim takes" he got out in a frightened breath "unless you feel I need something else I know I don't make the decisions I'm sorry" he said about to bow his head again and snapped it up when he remembered Gibbs order. Gibbs was almost frightened to punish the younger man with how erratic he was when he was nervous or scared. Jimmy was practically punishing himself he thought wondering if he could get a word in now. He was also uncertain how to move on considering his other three let him talk about the situation instead of the other way around.

"Well ok then" he said blankly for a second as Tim must not have told him this part as he looked cluelessly at Gibbs who was about to speak "I'm not sure how you or where or" he looked to the opened mouthed Gibbs. Who looked slightly annoyed "sorry" he mumbled looking down "alright let's get this over with so we can start on a clean slate again and get your brother down here for the same" Jimmy despite the situation smiled, his brother he finally had a brother.

Plus that made Gibbs like his father figure he never thought he would be apart of the team to this level. He wasn't complaining he was unsure who it was going to be considering he had two boss technical and Gibbs was slightly younger than Ducky.

Gibbs sat down next to Jimmy and before he could react he grabbed his wrist and carefully pulled him over his knees. Jimmy to distracted in his own thoughts completely went with everything until he realized the position he was in it was utterly embarrassing but he thought it was better than different positions that honestly felt way more awkward in his opinion.

He wasn't ready for the first smack though and slightly new to this let put a painful yelp even though it was more out of shock than actual pain. Gibbs for his part made sure to keep an eye on Jimmy this being his first time he was already squirming after a volley of swats. Gibbs sighed when it came to the worst part of the punishment bare that seemed to make them scream louder he sighed "pants down Jimmy" he said slightly stern while stoning his heart to continue Jimmy got the jeans down rather quickly and flung himself back over Gibbs lap. Gibbs almost wanted to stop after that he was desperate for it to be over Gibbs yanked down the boxers quickly to just below his backside.

Jimmy felt awful in more ways than one but as the spanking progressed it was harder to feel guilty and he figured that was the point. He hated he had started squirming so early as he buried his face in his arms trying not to cry so quickly either, for an older guy he was very strong. He felt the next spank on his rear end and d let out and even for him embarrassing howl it was even worse on bare way worse on bare he thought as he tried to fish swim away.

Gibbs sighed and wrapped an arm around Jimmy's lower back and continued the spanking on his youngest's slightly red backside. After a couple more rounds Jimmy was crying and begging for Gibbs to stop who silently agreed as he looked at the hot red rear end over his lap. Throwing affectionateless to the side Gibbs quickly gathered Jimmy up into a hug not even realizing or caring that a few months ago Jimmy had just been a new pup on the block. He settled him carefully on his lap as the younger man quickly clung onto him "it's ok you did great honestly you did" he said as he said more comforting words. Once Jimmy's tears had calmed down and his breathing evened out Gibbs heart almost broke at the sad wounded look on the kids face. "Jimmy I understand you want Tim and Tony to like you and you want to protect them but sometimes you really need to stay strong to yourself and tell them no. Especially when one's health is on the line so to speak by the way Duck will be talking more on that part with you" Jimmy looked horrified and Gibbs couldn't help but chuckle "just a lecture Jim ain't going to kill you" Jimmy managed a watery smile "have you sat through one of his upset lectures I'd almost just prefer the spanking" he said with a slight laugh.

Gibbs smiles glad the kid had so much energy as he seemed to be snapping back pretty quickly almost like his brothers and sister. Jimmy nodded "but alright I'll try to say no more often" he said "I just really…" he was interrupted this time "to fit in I know someone who was much the same way when he joined" he said gesturing upstairs. Jimmy smiled as he made a mental note to ask said some one later about that "if you're ready why don't you head upstairs and send Tim down" he said Jimmy nodded and Gibbs asked busy to give him privacy to fix himself up. Once he heard the telling signs he turned back around to see Jimmy heading up the stairs he was very much different to his other kids thought Gibbs.

He sighed as he ran a hand through his hair absolutely glad that he was almost finished and they could all start anew on clean slates. He kept his face stoic when Tim came down dejectedly "I'm so sorry Dad" he said as he looked over at Gibbs "I need you to stop blaming yourself for kate and quit smoking speaking of which Ducky wants you at your next available moment you can see him" Tim groaned slightly figured that was going to happen it was Ducky and he took health very seriously "I had planned on it at least I won't have to do it on my own now" he said knowing Gibbs would help with that, wondering if you haven't been smoking as long if it was just as hard to quit.

Gibbs knew it probably hasn't affected him that much but if he kept smoking it could end up hurting his health. Gibbs hardened his heart as he motioned Tim over who even with a hammering heart went to one of the few people he trusted with his life. He let himself be guided over Gibbs lap and already felt like crying he hated disappointing Gibbs. He managed to keep from reacting at the first swat having had few spankings since he worked with Tony. Soon he could feel the heat in his backside he still refused to squirm though and soon he heard the order to remove his jeans and made quick work of his buttons and tossed them to the floor and just off. Having a room and staying upon occasion he didn't care about walking in his boxers now better than pulling denim material over a sore rear end. Soon he was back over Gibbs knees his thoughts going a million miles a minute as he soon felt the unfortunate fire spur back to life on his now bare backside.

Gibbs heart was breaking as he soon started to hear Tim cry quiet and then after a round or so more than Jimmy and sore rear end he was letting his tears flow. Only they seemed much more violent than usual Gibbs hadn't went any further than he usually did and quickly came to the conclusion that he was finally letting go of all his chaotic emotions. Same with Jimmy he carefully sat him up and like his new little brother clung to Gibbs so hard Gibbs wanted to say something but just left it be his son was hurting right now. "I know it wasn't my fault loud and clear now but it still doesn't make up for the fact that she's gone" he said sadly "no your right and you should grieve as long as it takes for you to wrap your head around it some people it takes less time others it takes years" he told him, as he rubbed circles into his back "and smoking will not be your vice ever again" he told him sternly and Tim nodded "yes dad" he said on a sigh "cause if I catch you with another I'll have to do what my dad did to me when I tried smoking" he said and smiled when Tim's head perked up with curiosity and held a gleam of mischief in them.

"What did he do?" he asked with a hint of curiosity to his voice as he pulled up his boxers trying, not to grimace. Gibbs hadn't even noticed and shook himself back to reality. "He took a almost same approach like I did but he also added his own Jackson flare" he said "I was maybe just a little younger than you and unlike you I had managed to get caught the very first time I tried it. Well surprisingly enough he had strong feelings on the matter and roasted my ass than he made me smoke so many in a row I ended up throwing up never touched another once" he recounted with a grimace at his now smiling kid. Who's eyes were starting to drope "you want to stay up a bit or are you ready for bed" he asked him and got a yawn for an answer.

Tim got up and slowly made his way up the stairs with Gibbs following and when he walked into Tim and Tony's room and saw Jimmy in sprawled on his stomach asleep on Tony's bed. Looks like he needs to figure out where he was going to let Jimmy sleep and he stayed over. He grabbed a spare blanket that Jimmy wasn't sleeping on and covered him who buried his head under it. He shook his head fondly as he turned to Tim and saw he was asleep on his own bed curled up in a blanket on his side and ran a hand through the younger man's hair and walked out of the room flicking off the lights on his way out.

Gibbs sighed as he dropped himself down on his couch and dragged a hand down his face wearily glad that two of his were upstairs sleeping. From emotions and turmoil now gone he to also ended up going to sleep rather quickly from exhaustion and would see the two in the morning.

* * *

I may have made it kind of wordy sorry I hope you enjoy it though I'm a little new to spanking scenes. Do you think I should finish it here or make a epilogue chapter? R&R


	5. Epilogue

Last chapter everyone. Hope you enjoy it. Happy Reading. Sorry it took awhile to upload its been a little crazy with RL stuff but it's finally slowed down and I could sit and write today!

* * *

Tim tried to not look bored as he listened to Ducky continue a now near two hour lecture on smoking and health. He bit down on his now fourth sucker and played with the remains between his teeth. He looked over at Jimmy who has not yet gotten his own lecture seem to enjoy Tim's educational ribbing, some of it was Ducky's own personal opinions of Tim's little rebellion.

Tim wanted to glare at his newly dubbed younger brother but figured Ducky would take it the wrong way. He cringed as Ducky showed them more gruesome pictures "are you listening Timothy" Ducky snapped, Tim covered his mouth at the next picture and nodded his head in agreement.

"I do have one question did you have these on standby?" Tim asked Ducky with genuine curiosity "no I have a educational friend who uses these for one of his classes and loaned them to me when I asked him" Ducky stated as he handed them to Tim. Tim squirmed trying to get comfortable as best he could especially with Jimmy moving incessantly next to him and grimaced when Jimmy took the photos from his hands. "Now you Mr. James Palmer knew of the risks yet you still didn't tell anyone" Ducky demanded as he crossed his arms and looked at his assistant. "Um I'm sorry I should have but I'm sorry" Jimmy ended up saying sincerely, his eyes involuntarily widening to give him puppy eyes as he looked down at the floor.

"I understand the pull to belong Mr. Palmer but seriously James knowing and not telling gets you in almost as much trouble as the person involved, and knowing a bad habit was involved and not saying anything I'm honestly surprised you didn't considering you know of the risks" Ducky informed the youngest member of the team. Jimmy fiddled with his jeans pocket as he listened to Ducky and also wishing he could stand now his rear end was still sore and he really felt like he had been sitting forever. Ducky turned back to Tim "I'm right in guessing I won't need to have this conversation again with you do I Mr. Timothy?" Tim nodded "from the horrific images and the details about certain other smoking related consequences I have no intention of wanting to continue smoking" Tim admitted with his stomach turning when Jimmy happily handed him another picture.

He wondered if he had more to listen to when Gibbs and Tony came into the room. "You done with him Duck?" Gibbs asked looking in Ducky's direction, Ducky nodded "he's free Mr. Palmer and I will keep talking though as we organize around our little cave here as Abby would call it" Ducky said as both men jumped off the autopsy table they had used as a seat. Both sighed happily more Tim than Jimmy, as he had more of a lecture to go Tim would happily go with Gibbs. Jimmy frowned for a second and watched as his brothers and dad left the room leaving him with Ducky. "Speaking of trying to fit in that reminds me of a story of young Jethro and I when we first met" he said as he picked up some medical supplies and placed them on his desk. Jimmy smiled as he sat down containing a wince as he listened to Ducky tell him another story of his youthful adventures.

Tim followed after Tony and Gibbs as he asked "what are we doing?" Tony walked backwards as he looked at Tim "going to pick up James Elliot's murder" Tony said with a hopeful tone as he claimed the backseat this time while Tim took front. Fifteen minutes later Tony and Tim stood in the other room behind the two way glass watching Gibbs interrogate Matthew Evans. Tim watched intently until he felt a sharp smack on the back of his head "ow" he yelped as he turned to the offender who was glaring at him "I'm sorry ok I'm not doing it anymore" he said as he rubbed his head. "Fine but still I'm surprised that you would smoke Timmy considering who we work for" he said in a singsong voice and a teasing smile even though he was being serious, Tim rolled his eyes as he turned back to the scene in front of him and ignored his eldest brother's teasing.

Six months had passed and Tim hadn't touched another cigarette and from urging from both Ducky and Jimmy has slowed down on the suckers and gum. One currently hung from his lips though as he looked at his now almost reverted bed "I have to share with Jimmy" he said incredulously Gibbs raised an eyebrow as he looked at his middle kid "you're not sharing it's just on top of yours I don't have any other rooms and he needs a place to sleep too. I don't care which one you guys pick that's up to you two" he said as he put more nails into his youngest's bed.

"Why can't he share with Tony" Tim asked back making the older man sigh and blue eyes met hazel "Tim you and Jimmy are having the bunk bed now stop arguing" he said as he started back to work. Gibbs heard a sigh behind him and contained one himself as he turned once more "why don't you help me?" he asked Tim whose eyes widened "ummm ok" Tim said as he got closer to the makeshift beds. Gibbs instructed Tim on what to do and soon Tim was actually enjoying working on Gibbs project. After a couple hours Tim didn't care that he now technically had to share his bed and the final product came out great and was placed on top of Tim's bed that also had to have some work on it to accommodate the other bed. Tim decided to just stay the night and crawled into the top bunk to test out if it was safe and when he didn't fall through he curled up into the blankets and closed his eyes with a goodnight from a passing Gibbs on his way to his own room.

* * *

I hope I did better with punctuation and pin pointing who is talking to who thanks to the reviewer who told me so I can keep working on it and hopefully improve as I continue my writing.


End file.
